Philadelphia
by Ghost000000
Summary: Taking place after the events of "Glass", this story focuses on an OC named Gabby who moves to Philadelphia. I don't plan on being very graphic with this story, but consider this a warning because I won't rule anything out right now. I'm a fan of this trilogy and want it to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching "Glass" I wanted to add some sort of continuation that I wanted to explore and hopefully a lot of fans of this trilogy would enjoy. This is admittedly very different from what I normally write, you can look at my other stories for the evidence. But I really want to do this. So, this does take place after the events of "Glass" and it focuses on an OC named Gabby. I do plan on including existing characters-I all ready have a couple of ideas for how to bring in Casey Cooke. But I'm taking the "Unbreakable" route and go slow with the story. For a lack of a better title for this story, let's just name it after the city that all of the movies take place in.**

 **Philadelphia**

Gabby put the last box down on her bed. Letting out a slow, deep sigh, she looked around her new room. Surrounded by a sea of grey, several cardboard boxes are spread out all over the room. Since her mom couldn't afford any movers, she had to carry all of the old stuff from their old home that they could move into here. She was all ready exhausted, taking a seat on the edge of the bare mattress and laying on her back for several minutes.

As she lay there, she lazily stared at the light bulb above her head. She didn't turn it on, so she was greeted with a dull bulb devoid of electrical heat for the time being. She felt herself starting to gain some strength back and slowly got back on her feet and started unpacking. She started by putting her bedding and bed sheets on the mattress. She then started putting clothes in her drawer and closet.

She didn't have anything like dresses or skirts. In her mind, she never really saw herself wearing anything like that. Her father constantly told her she needed to dress like a man, that way he could be sure that she wouldn't turn into a slut like the other girls at school. She thought back to when he first said that to her as she was holding a shirt in her hands. It was a dark blue shirt, one of the few gifts she ever received from him. Thinking about him, remembering those moments, she briefly lost her cool an ripped one of the sleeves on the shirt right off.

Gabby threw the sleeve into one of the empty boxes and finished unpacking her clothes. As she was doing so, her mom slowly walked into her room, showing off a similar tired look on her face.

"You don't have to finish unpacking everything today. Feel free to take your time." She spoke softly. It was a force of habit, back when they still lived in Pittsburgh. Hopefully, a new start in a new city can start to bring out some strength in her mother.

Gabby turned around and nodded. "Yea, I'm feeling pretty tired. I was thinking of turning in early."

She saw a small smile form on her mom's face. "I was thinking the same thing myself. It's been such a long drive…" She rubbed her face with one hand. "So, are you prepared for school?"

"I'm pretty sure. I still have a couple days to go over everything." She knew what her mom was going to suggest before it left her mouth.

"If you want to join any sports, like maybe Track or something, feel free to do it. I want you to know that the option is there if you want it. Would you please consider it?"

"I will." She gave her mom a hug, they said good night to each other, and once again Gabby was all alone in her room. She went back and sat down on the bed. She pulled out her phone-a recent gift from her uncle who helped her mom find a new job-and checked out any recent news updates.

More claims of people being able to achieve superhuman goals. Articles liked this started flooding the internet ever since those videos surfaced earlier this year. It's been months, more than half a year, and everyone still ends up talking about it in nearly every conversation. She never really paid any attention to it back when it first started. She was more concerned with problems that were actually directly happening to her.

But she figures she should start hearing even more about this. After all, these videos were about people that lived in this same city. She came across a couple of online groups that talk about one of them, the only one that seemed to be a hero or whatever. She couldn't quite remember what they called him, but she heard he owned a security store somewhere in town. Maybe she might come across it while she explores the town in the next few weeks.

She plugged her phone in and started getting ready for bed. Exhausted as she was, Gabby worried she might not enough sleep. Bad dreams still plagued her at night. But it has been occurring less frequently, so hopefully it won't be so bad. She lay there, again staring at the ceiling, a dark bulb staring back at her. Slowly, the darkness in the room grew to the point where she couldn't see anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaby sat and waited right outside of the main office. She got done with talking with the principal, who gave the usual speech and breakdown for transfer students. Honestly, she really didn't pay attention to much of it. All she remembered was that she was calling another student to the office to give her the tour of the building. As Gaby saw someone approach where she was sitting, she thought she saw this girl from somewhere.

"Hey, I'm Casey." Gaby stood up and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Gaby. I'm sorry, but you seem familiar. Have we met all ready and I just don't remember?"

"Uh, actually…I was in the news. I was one of the girls that was kidnapped at the zoo."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Gaby wasn't completely sure how to react to this.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not too be rude, I just…I'm in a decent place right now."

"I completely understand." The two of them started walking down the hallway. All of the usual stuff was shown to her, nothing really surprising.

"So, you thinking of joining any clubs? I'm not really a part of anything, but there's probably something here for you to join."

"Not exactly. Well, my mom always suggests that I should join Track. I used to do some running up until like 7th grade." Gabby thought back to that time and her dad's irrational reaction.

"Well, how about after school I can show you a little bit around town. I don't really do anything after school and my foster parents usually have their hands full with other kids."

"Uh, sure. Yea, I can do that." Gabby gave a very small smile as the two agreed to meet up near the school entrance after the final bell. Then the two started walking to their classes.

"I trust that the individual from Dallas has been properly treated Dr. Staple."

"Truth be told; I didn't need to do much of anything. The doctors there all ready found evidence that proved he had no real abilities."

"Well, that has happened quite a bit. A lot of people claiming they have powers are really only doing so to gain attention and maybe scam some people." He cracked his knuckles as he was deep in thought. "But that doesn't help the fact that there has nevertheless been an increase in appearances."

"Perhaps we should change tactics." The man sitting next to Dr. Staple leaned in a little bit. "I think the best course of action would be to seek out the individuals and…make sure they never have the chance to use their powers. We have the manpower and resources."

"Your talking about mass murder." Dr. Staple turned to the man next to her. "Our primary method may be slow, but it is more humane than just 'taking them out'. Plus, what happens when you kill someone who doesn't have powers by accident?"

"We can set up a method for properly identifying the correct people that can be just as quick. Things are getting out of control and if we don't act now-"

The man behind the desk put his hand up to signal him to be quiet. "I appreciate your thoughts Mr. Kemp, but I'm not convinced that we are at that point just yet. I do agree however that we should set up a way to identify the right people in a quicker fashion."

Mr. Kemp nodded and started to get up and leave. Dr. Staple stayed in her chair. As soon as he was gone, the man leaned forward, putting his elbows on the desk.

"Ellie, as you can probably tell, people are starting to get restless."

"I know. If only I was able to realize what Elijah's plan was, then-"

"Don't do that to yourself. As far as I can tell, no one blames you for what occurred. We all knew the potential dangers going in. That includes myself." He took a deep sigh before continuing. "That being said, I'm asking you to stay in Philadelphia."

"But we need everyone to go to every possible appearance. Where is the logic in keeping me here?"

"I may not be an expert in comics like Mr. Price, but my gut is telling me that it shouldn't be too long before someone else starts showing the same signs. This city created 3 individuals with special abilities, the most I have ever seen during my time. Plus, there is still a lot of public support for what David Dunn represented for them. It would be ideal for you to stay and try to counter this, seeing as how your name has become connected to theirs."

After a moment of thought, Dr. Staple reluctantly nodded. "I suppose your right. I'll go unpack and take a position at the mental institute."

The man nodded as she got up and left. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. He has spent many nights trying to keep on top of things. While they do work as a collective, he found himself the sole leader of the organization, which has caused some stress. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind before resuming his regular job.

After meeting up, Casey and Gaby walked for a little bit before catching a city bus and going downtown. Once there, they got off on a street near a park. They decided to walk through it.

"So, where did you come from?" Casey asked.

"Pittsburgh. Not too different from Philly."

"Any big reason why you moved?"

"My mom got a decent job in the city and we decided to move." Gabby looked down at the ground as she spoke.

"I'm guessing that's not the whole story." Casey looked at her with a level of softness that she rarely used. "It's cool if you don't want to tell."

Gabby just nodded her head and they started talking about other things. Maybe Gabby will tell her the whole reason, but it's nice to just have a casual friend right now. They just walked around, grab some food and went back home until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of something cooking from the kitchen that eventually woke Gaby up. She threw the sheets off of her and put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom and saw her mother in the kitchen. As she got closer, her mom took notice and actually gave her a pretty big smile.

"Morning! How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, fine. How are you mom?" She saw that she was making chocolate chip pancakes. Gaby couldn't remember the last time her mom made that.

"Pretty good actually. My new job is a little challenging, but otherwise I feel…happy. Please, sit!" Gaby pulled a chair out and sat as her mom put down both of their breakfasts on the table. Sitting next to each other, the two started eating.

"Oh, I never asked. How is the new school going?"

"Fine, nothing surprising. I've been getting the welcome treatment from one of the girls at school, Casey."

"I feel like that name is familiar." Her mom had a look of thought on her face.

"She was one of the girls that got kidnapped by that mentally ill guy who used to work at the zoo."

"Oh! Poor thing, I can't imagine what that must have been like." Gaby silently agreed with her. Her dad was the worst, so they probably could have some idea. But Gaby never asked Casey any details, respecting her wish to not talk about it.

Even though she as on her fifth bite, Gaby closed her eyes and let out a satisfied moan. "These are really good."

"Thank you Gaby. So, I just want to let you know that I won't be around much this weekend."

"Why?"

"Some of my female coworkers want to me to join them. They apparently get together every now and then and do a lot of stuff over a weekend. I'll probably won't actually be back until Sunday night. Will you be all right?"

"Of course. Don't worry about it, really." Gaby hid a small smile. Her mom didn't really have many friends back in Pittsburgh, and she doesn't want to be an excuse for mom to not meet new people.

"So, what will you do this weekend? Do some more exploring?"

"I think so. I don't really have any homework. Since you won't be here, would it be ok if Casey comes over?"

"Of course! Have some fun!"

Gaby took her plates over to the sink and started washing them. The truth was that she all ready planned on meeting Casey downtown and just take a look at some of the stores that were down there.

"I didn't realize you two are all ready hanging out this much."

"It's not that much. We see each other at school, but we only actually hanged out outside of school once before."

"It's not a problem. Just let me know when you leave." Gaby nodded and walked back to her room to put something on under her sweats.

* * *

Joseph was on the computer in the back. He was getting caught up on making sure all the store's files and information was filled out and accurate. He heard the door open at the front and got up and walked to the counter.

"Welcome to Dunn Security. How can I help you today?" Joseph smiled at the woman who walked in.

"Uh yea, my name is Breanna Summers. We talked and set up and interview for today?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I've just been catching up on some work. Follow me, we can sit down back here." Joseph took her and walked back to the computer area and set up two chairs and grabbed Breanna's application and looked it over as they sat down.

"So, Breanna…it says your 30 but you graduated from community college last year?"

"Yes. I graduated high school on time, but right after graduation I…had a health emergency and couldn't afford to go to college right away. So, I took any jobs I could and went back when I could afford it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But the health emergency, is there any possibility that it could affect your work if you were to be hired?" Joseph thought about what must have happened to her to take away her ability to afford college, but thought better not to ask. It wasn't really relevant.

"No, I got treated, it was a one time thing." Breanna let out a small nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm taking this very seriously, but it still feels weird being interview by someone who is roughly the same age as me."

"No, I get that. To be honest, I don't have much experience doing this part of the job. My dad used to run the place, but he…passed away recently." Chances are that Breanna all ready knows about his dad David from the news about him that came out after he died at the institute. But he didn't feel like saying it out loud.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's tough losing family."

"Yea, it is. But we should probably get back to the interview." Breanna nodded as Joseph turned his attention back to the application. "Well, you certainly took a lot of jobs, like you said. What interests you about security?"

"Well, I want to really learn how this sort of business works and operates. My goal is to actually join the local police force, and I'm currently working on my application for the academy."

"Wow, your certainly trying to do a lot in a short period of time." Joseph was actually kind of impressed with how motivated Breanna was.

"Thank you. I promise that if you hire me that I will work just as hard here."

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you prove it. How soon are you able to start?"

"Let's see, today is Saturday…can I start Wednesday? I know its and odd day to start, but I need to finalize an agreement for an apartment that I'm going to rent."

"No problem. Come in on Wednesday, let's say 10am, about an hour after the store officially opens."

"Sure thing." They both got up and Breanna firmly grasped his hand and shook it. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Let me walk you out." Joseph helped Breanna get back to the front and helped her out of the store. As he helped her exit, he thought he saw Casey walk by on the other side of the street. But before he can be sure, a customer walked in and he went over to offer assistance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you want to go in this store?" Gaby was checking out a wall that had a bunch of different fishing rods.

"My dad used to take me out on a bunch of hunting trips when I was young. That was before he ended up passing away." Casey was looking at this huge 5-person tent that looked pretty luxurious. "Sometimes I just want to come in and look through some of the stuff here."

"I get that. But I'm surprised that someone as outdoorsy as you isn't really involved with sports."

"It never really grabbed me." Casey looked away and walked more towards Casey. "Didn't you say that you used to do Track?"

"Back in middle school. I liked it. But my dad…he didn't really want me to do any activities."

"Why?"

Gaby took in a deep breath. She hadn't really discussed her father much with Casey, but she decided to give it a shot. She turned to Casey. "My dad was…he was an abusive asshole. Back then, running felt like an escape, but he forced me not to. He wanted to control everything in my life."

"I'm so sorry. I used to live with an uncle who was awful. But he's in prison now."

"Well, he passed away due to a heart attack. The reason we moved was to try and get a new start."

Casey gave Gaby a soft smile. "Well, if you need anyone to talk to, I can be there for you if you want."

"Thanks. It means a lot." Casey brought her in for a quick hug, which Gaby returned. She may not have told her the whole story, but it felt really good to tell someone who went through something similar.

"So, after that, I suppose I should let you decide what to do now." Casey gave a small laugh, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, sure. Are there any good movies playing right now? I haven't seen one in a while." Gaby pulled out her phone and tried to find what was playing.

"The theatre is a couple streets over. I think there is this one comedy film that could be pretty good if you want to check it out."

"You mean this one?" Casey stood next to Gaby and looked at what she was pointing and nodded. "Sure. It's playing in a little bit, so I guess we should get going." The two walked out of the store.

* * *

Joseph grabbed some boxes and walked back up to the front to stack one of the shelves. He saw someone walk along one of the walls, checking out some of the products. "Sorry if I kept you waiting. Is there something that-"

Joseph didn't finish his sentence. When he turned around, the guy-who was actually a teenager-was pointing a revolver at him. For a moment, Joseph was in shock. He felt his arms raising up and into the air, but all of his focus was looking at what was in front of him.

"Don't move! Just-just stay right there! I don't want you behind the counter, in case you have one of those silent alarm buttons."

The store did have one of those, but that wasn't what was going through Joseph's head. The brief falter in the guy's words and the slight shake in his hand got Joseph out of his shock and started to quickly come up with a way out of this situation.

The kid kept his gun pointed and quickly moved behind the counter. He got the register open and started grabbing the money. After that, he slowly walked behind the counter and started heading towards the exit.

"I have to say, it's pretty bold."

"The fuck did you just say?" The kid turned back to Joseph and walked right up to him, keeping the gun focused on him.

"There's been an undercover cop in that car right across from us. He hasn't been watching the store the entire time, but walking out of here with your pockets full of cash and a gun in your hand will get all of his attention." Joseph was lying. There was a car parked across from them, but no one was in it. He was just hoping the kid wouldn't realize that.

It did get him to turn his head away from him to try and get a good look at what was outside. Joseph saw his chance and went for it. He grabbed the gun and used his other hand to push on the kid's wrist in an attempt to take the gun out of his hand. He got close, but he had quick reflexes and started fighting back against Joseph. They wrestled and pushed back until they both fell on the floor, the gun sliding across the floor and banging against the base of the counter.

Joseph would have gone for it, but the kid instantly getting back up and running out of the store turned his attention away from it as he got back up and tried to run after him. "Get back here!" He tried to run after him, but this was when he realized that he wasn't as fit as he thought he was. During this whole chase, he wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him. So, he was caught off guard when someone ran right past him, almost falling off of his feet.

He looked on as he saw this person run faster than he ever saw someone run, It wasn't long until he saw from a distance the person knocking the kid to the ground. As the two were wrestling each other, he saw someone else from the corner of his eye appear next to him. He was surprised at who it was when he turned around.

"Casey?" She turned around and was also a little surprised to see him.

"Hey…did that guy rob you?" She pointed over to what was going on a little ahead of them.

"Yea. But I guess I should thank your friend. Man, she covered that distance like it was nothing."

"Yea, she did…" She didn't finish her sentence but she jogged with Joseph as they went over to Gaby gaining the upper hand over the teenage robber.

* * *

Joseph walked back in his store some time later. After they got control of the kid, they got the attention of a police officer walking by and told him what happened. He called in his partner and they took him down to the situation. Afterwards, Casey and her friend Gaby went back to one of their places.

As Joseph walked to the counter, he saw the gun that he forgot was on the ground. He thought about taking it down to the station, but something in him told him to hold onto it. He picked it up and started walking back to the computer desk. He thought about how quick that girl ran. The thought briefly crossed his mind that maybe she was like his dad, but he pushed that out of his mind. As much as he would love to know that actual heroes are back in Philadelphia, the amount of people that turned out to be frauds in the news forced him to think realistically. But part of him still held onto hope that maybe that thought was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby felt energized as they started walking back to her apartment. "Holy shit, I can't believe I did that!"

"You really reacted quickly." Casey noted as she walked beside her, something going through her mind. Gabby didn't really notice as she was thinking back to what just happened not too long ago.

"I guess it was instinct. Man, I still have a lot of adrenaline."

"I think that actually passes pretty quickly. Actually, I don't even think adrenaline makes you run that fast."

"What do you mean?" Gabby looked at Casey as they continued walking.

"Well, I might be a little crazy, but I think you were…just running at your normal speed."

Gabby let out a small laugh as they stopped on the sidewalk outside of her apartment. "Yea, I don't think that was exactly normal speed. I mean, I was flying down that sidewalk."

"I know it sounds crazy, but…" Casey bit her lip as she thought about how to word what she wanted to say. "I have seen people do some pretty incredible stuff."

"You mean that guy from the zoo? And that other guy…what was he called, Green Guard or something like that?"

"His name was David Dunn-the Guard, but a lot of people called him the Overseer. And yea, Kevin, the guy who kidnapped me. I'm trying to say it isn't out of the ordinary."

"Yea but a lot of people currently claiming they are some sort of superhuman are just attention seekers and con artists."

"Yea, but a lot doesn't mean all of them. In fact, the ones who might actually be real are probably staying away from the news." Casey sat down on the steps leading up into the building.

Gabby thought for a moment and looked down the sidewalk. She took a few steps towards Casey and pointed to a light in the distance. "That there is about half a mile from us. I'm going to run there and run back and that should be a mile. How about you time me on my phone." She brought up a stopwatch on her phone and gave it to Casey.

"You don't the extra energy you have right now would kind of influence your time?"

"Like you said, adrenaline should all ready be out of my body. Plus, I haven't actually done a whole lot of running since middle school, so I'm not exactly in prime shape. Even if I still have it, it would just prove my normal running pace is actually a lot slower."

"Yea…all right, let me know when your ready." Casey familiarized herself with Gabby's phone as she stretched out her legs in preparation. After a couple of minutes, she nodded. Casey started the stopwatch right as Gabby took off.

* * *

"Let me guess, Mr. Ling didn't have what he promised."

"He had half of what he owed us. We broke a few things to show our dissatisfaction. But I assume you would want to send a stronger message."

Michael Nelson leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckles in thought. "My patience is running thin with this SOB. I'm thinking we should pay him a visit next week."

"Should I bring a few more people with me for that visit?"

Mr. Nelson thought about this until a small grin formed on his face. "No…I think you just need the one."

"You mean Charlie? What exactly would you be sending him there to do?"

He looked at the man standing in front of him with an intensity. "You can relax. I'm pissed, but I'm not interested in killing him at this moment. But I think our message would be stronger if one of his arms gets broken."

"I can do that by myself. You don't need to send in Charlie."

"What's wrong with you? What do you have against Charlie?" Mr. Nelson stood up in annoyance.

"It's…Charlie is starting to intimidate a lot of people. And it's not like Charlie is the calmest. He has been getting more…aggressive. He has a short fuse."

Mr. Nelson slowly walked from behind his desk and stood in front of him, keeping intense eye contact. "Billy, you have been loyal to me since the very beginning. But if you question any of my decisions again, there will be consequences."

"Yes sir. My apologies." Billy wanted to turn his eyes to the ground, but he was trapped in Mr. Nelson's gaze.

"That's why your going with Charlie. To make sure everything…is orderly." Mr. Nelson patted Billy roughly on the shoulder. "Now, go home. Get some rest. The visit won't be for a little while yet.

Billy nodded and walked out of Mr. Nelson's office. He walked back to his chair and sat down, going through some paperwork that required his attention before contacting Charlie about his next job.

* * *

Casey stopped the stopwatch as Gabby ran past the steps she was sitting on, taking a few steps to slow down. She was breathing, but to Gabby's surprise, she wasn't breathing as hard as she thought she should be.

"Well…maybe doing that after I just took down a criminal…may not have been the best idea. But…that probably just proves I'm not as fast as you may think." Gabby took a few slow steps back to the steps.

Casey looked up at Gabby, waiting to make sure she was close enough. She held Gabby's phone up for her to look, the time showing how fast she just ran that mile. As she stared at it, Gabby slowly took it out of Casey's hands.

"What? No…that can't be right. Maybe the distance to the light was shorter than I thought."

"I don't think so…" Casey stood up on the steps and looked down to see where the lights were. "That looks like half a mile to me."

"Maybe…leftover adrenaline?" Gabby was trying to think this out logically.

"We walked from Dunn Security back to your home. I think it might have worn off during that walk."

Gabby had a look of confusion on her face as thoughts went through her head. As they did, she slowly walked up the stairs and into her apartment, Casey following behind her. "But that would mean…I'm as fast as some Olympic athletes."

"Yea. And you actually could get faster." Casey closed the door behind her and walked with Gabby into the living room.

"I…I still don't think this is right. Maybe something is wrong with my phone-yea, that has to be it, right?"

Casey gave her a look that showed exactly what she thought. After a moment of silence between the two, she spoke. "Hey, maybe learning about this could help you. You said you were looking for a new start. Maybe this can help you find your inner self, you know?"

"I…need to shower. I'm sorry, but I just need to…think about this. Are you okay sitting here and just waiting for me?"

"Of course. Take your time." Casey watched Gabby slowly walk to the bathroom with a look of concern for her new friend. As Casey went over and sat down on the couch, Gabby slowly took her clothes off and started the shower and got in.

Gabby ran her hands through her short red hair in stress and deep thought. She tried to think back to middle school and the short time she was able to stay in track. Memories about her first meet flooded her mind. She was leading the pack during the 1600 meter run, and during the last lap, she found herself gaining more ground and parting away from the other runners. She ended up coming in first place, and she remembered it as one of the few times she really smiled and felt happy with her life. The next day afterwards though, it was a screaming match between all three of them. She remembered the tears roll down her face as her dad pushed her onto the ground and said that his word was final. In the present, she could feel a few tears roll down her face along with the rest of the water. Old bruises could still be spotted on her body, some of the last reminders of her dad.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the shower, but she came out and cleaned herself off. She went back into her bedroom to try and find something dry to put on. She just put one the bare essentials and a bathrobe and slowly walked out into the living room and sat down next to Casey. The TV became mute as Casey turned to Gabby and noticed the expression on her face.

"I didn't give a damn about all of those news stories. The ones about the people claiming they are just like the two guys at the institute, people with powers. I had enough going on in my life, I just wanted to survive to the next day." She wiped away a leftover tear from her face. "I'm still not fully convinced…but what if I actually am like those two? I don't know how to deal with this. I don't know how someone like me is supposed to respond to deal with this."

Casey looked down during that moment, thought about what to say. "Kevin-the zoo guy-he had DID. Multiple personalities. I don't think they really talked about it that much in the news."

"I think it was mentioned, but not very much."

"Thought so. Well, the personality that actually had special abilities was called The Beast. He told me that the more broken are the more evolved. He thought that he existed because Kevin needed protection from the world." Gabby turned and paid close attention to Casey as she spoke. "I'm not agreeing with what he did, killing all those people. But even then, he saw himself as a sort of protector. Of making sure that Kevin never had to go through anymore hardship. And Mr. Dunn-The Overseer-I didn't really know him, but I have no doubt he had the same instinct, to protect people. I think the reason you have a gift-if you for sure actually do have it-is so that you can help others like you. And me."

Casey slowly unbuttoned her flannel top. While she had a top underneath, this way Gabby could see the scars of past cuts on her arms and body. Gabby gently ran her fingers over some of them on her stomach she could see through Casey's top.

"I guess I have to figure out if I do have something worth acting on." Gabby rubbed her face. "Fucking shit…I feel like I'm being hit with a truck right now."

"Yea, I think I can relate. Come on, let's head to your room. I can sleep on the floor."

"Oh, don't do that. You can share with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" She got up and waited for Casey to follow her into her room. They talked a little more about what happened today and what they could do tomorrow to get better information about Gabby's ability. Eventually, they got tired and got in Gabby's bed, both falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie was at her desk, going over some files. They weren't for enhanced people, sometimes she consults on some regular medical cases when she has no work to do. She found herself being bored when it came to trying to find something to do for the organization. But she still had work to do.

Her phone rang next to her, and she picked it up. "This is Dr. Staple."

"Ellie, it's me."

"Oh! Hello sir. Is everything all right?" Ellie put down her files.

"Well, that could be a tricky question to answer. Did you read the article from earlier this week about the good Samaritan chasing down this teenage kid that was robbing a store?"

"You mean the one who robbed Dunn Security?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well, I don't really think that was a sign of anything."

"That's what I thought at first. Just someone who saw something going down and decided to help." Ellie heard the man on the other end let out a deep sigh. "But I was just talking to the Police Chief, and he mentioned something. Since then, they arrested a couple of people-none of them newsworthy-but they had similar stories of someone wearing all black appearing from nowhere and fighting them."

"Well, it certainly sounds like something we need to look into. But are you sure there is some sort of connection between that and the Samaritan story?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I could just be thinking there is because the kid was robbing a store that was owned by David Dunn. But can you see what you can try and do with this?"

"Of course sir. I can contact some officers who might be able to find some information."

"Excellent. We'll be in touch."

Ellie hang up the phone and went to her computer. She brought up the news article from Sunday talking about the kid that robbed Dunn Security. The kid was in jail, waiting trial. But there was no mention about the Samaritan's name or physical description. It would probably be best if she went down to the station and try to talk to him, say it was to make sure that there would be no issue of mental illness. She decided to write some stuff down in preparation for what she is about to do.

* * *

"Hey mom. How was work?" Gabby was sitting on the couch, taking off her black sneakers while watching TV.

"Oh, it was fine. Sorry I had to work late. There was a lot going on." After she put her coat up, she noticed what Gabby was doing. "Are you going on a run?"

"Uh, no…I just came back from one."

"That's good! Glad to see you doing something that you enjoy."

"Yea, it feels pretty good actually." Gabby reminded herself to watch what she said. She smiled at her mom, who kissed her forehead and told her that she will be going to bed early. Gabby laid down on the couch and took some deep breaths.

Her mind wandered back to earlier this week, back to when she spent Sunday with Casey down near the park, testing out how fast and far she could go.

" _Same as last time. How are you feeling?" Casey asked as Gabby had her hands behind her head, walking back and forth as she was catching her breath._

" _I feel…like I'm actually…starting to get tired." She must have been all sorts of running for nearly two hours now. They did a bunch of hill exercises, some sprints, and off course some long distance. Apparently, the mile run the other day wasn't an outlier like she initially thought._

 _Casey walked over to Gabby as she started talking. "I think we have enough proof that shows that you have some sort of gift. So I guess the question now is…what do you want to do with this?"_

" _Do I have to do anything? I mean…I just want to have a calm life for a change."_

" _I get that, but…don't you have a need to do something that really makes an impact?"_

" _We all have that feeling!" Gabby crossed her arms and looked at Casey right in the eye. "Every decent person has that feeling. But they do it through something normal, like volunteering at a soup kitchen, or joining the army."_

" _And some people do that by becoming a vigilante!"_

" _Yea, but I could get arrested for that! Or I could end up dead!" Gabby looked down at the ground after she spoke. Casey took a deep sigh and put her arms on Gabby's shoulders, making her pick her head back up._

" _I never thought I would be in this situation, making someone choose to become a crime fighter like Batman or Wonder Woman. But we both know what it's like to have people who should be arrested do whatever they want. I really think that if you give this a shot, you would feel good about yourself."_

 _Gabby kept silent, letting what Casey said sink in. "Well…how would I even go about it? It's not like I have a supercomputer that alerts me to crimes in progress."_

" _Walk around in certain parts of town where there usually is stuff going on. I think that's what Mr. Dunn did."_

" _I never asked, how do you know so much about him? I understand Kevin, but I thought you didn't really meet David Dunn until the mental institute."_

" _Well, that was where I ran into his son Joseph. He and I have met a few times and done some talking. Also, the store that one kid was robbing…that was Dunn Security, their store."_

" _Wow. You really know where to find people like us, don't you?" Gabby let out a laugh._

 _Casey smiled. "Yea, I sure know how to pick them."_

Gabby turned her head and watched a rerun of _Family Guy._ Since then, she did actually run into a couple people. Quite literally, she ran at a couple of drug dealers and took them down, anonymously calling the police. Like she said to her mom, she did actually find herself feeling pretty good about what she was doing. She smiled to herself and thought about what she could do tomorrow as she mindlessly watched some TV.

* * *

A ray of sunshine pierced through the window as Charlie was deciding which tie to put on. He held up both a blue tie and a purple one. He wasn't quite sure which one to pick. He decided to take a break and head to his kitchen to grab some breakfast, and turned on the TV as he ate some cereal.

The news was talking about how some low level dealers got arrested and how they claimed some sort of ghost took them down. It seemed like a load of bullshit to Charlie, his response being a grunt and more food in his mouth. He went back to his bedroom and just decided to fuck it and put on the blue tie. As he came back out, he turned of the TV and went to the door, crouching down so that his head didn't hit the frame, and left his home to see what Mr. Nelson wanted him to do today.


	7. Chapter 7

"How the hell have you not even gotten a scratch from taking on people in the street?" Casey took a sip of her coffee as they were walking down the street.

Gabby gave a little laugh and shook her head. "I'm just that good. I mean, I don't really like giving people time to respond to what is going on. I just like getting into it as quickly as possible and getting it done."

"I suppose that is the smart way. But what if one of them had a gun?"

"One of them did. But like I said…I don't give them time to respond." Gabby smiled at Casey who just shook her head in annoyance. "What? I promise I'm not getting arrogant. Plus, you did kind of push me to try and do this."

"I know, I know! Just promise me you won't try and do anything too reckless. I have seen how bad this has ended for someone like you…" Casey didn't finish her sentence, but they both knew what she was talking about. The final battle of The Overseer and The Horde is still pretty famous.

"Pinky promise. Now, I promised my mom I would go and pick something up for her. So, I guess I will see you later then."

Casey nodded and smiled, promised to text her sometime tomorrow before taking a left while Gabby continued straight. Her mind did go back to that one guy who had a gun on him. She wasn't lying about one of them being armed, but she did stretch the truth a little bit.

 _She ran at him, pushing him hard and sending him back nearly ten feet against the side of an abandoned store. The wind was knocked out of him, he stumbled onto the ground. Gabby just stood there a moment, looking at what had fallen out of the guy's sweatshirt as he stumbled._

 _A black pistol was on the ground, pointing at her as it lay on top a cracked concrete sidewalk. The realization of this situation seemed to take ahold of Gabby as she just looked down, not moving a muscle. Eventually, the guy started trying to reach for it, but to her it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion, giving her enough time to snap out of it and kicking it away. She grabbed the guy by the sweatshirt and lifted him up a little bit._

 _He didn't really get a good look at the girl that decided to ambush him. Gabby wore all black, including a neck scarf she pulled over the bottom half of her face. Plus, from the way they were positioned that night, the hood over her head casted a shadow over her eyes, so he couldn't even tell what color they were. She brought her fist up and punched the guy a couple of times in the face before he was unconscious._

 _As she walked away from him, she called in an anonymous tip so that the police could arrest him and take him to the station for processing._

Gabby walked out of the pharmacy, carrying a small bag of cough syrup. She started walking back the way she came, noticing more people were outside. It did get a little crowded, a few people bumping into her. There was this tall guy whose elbow bumped into her-

 **This hand wasn't hers. The hand that this digital watch wrapped around belonged to that guy just now. It read 9:02pm. The guy looked back up to the place he was walking inside. The restaurant was familiar, Gabby remembered walking by it a couple of times.**

 **This man was with someone else, who walked ahead a few feet and got the attention of a man. A man Gabby assumed must be the manager or owner of this Asian restaurant. He looked terrified to see him, and confused as his attention turned specifically to the man whose body she seemed to be taking a ride inside of.**

 **The other guy this tall man travelled with did some talking, but to her it was all muffled and quiet. The owner seemed to be begging for something from the second guy. But the tall man decided to punch him and make him fall to the ground. He picked the owner back up by the shirt, laying him across one of the tables, and started to repeatedly punch him. The second guy seemed to be angry, trying to hold back the tall man's arm but with no success. Blood rushing out of the owner's face, the fist connected-**

Gabby nearly tripped and fell onto the sidewalk. Gasping for air, she wildly turned around, trying to ground herself in the present. As she looked behind her, she froze as she saw the back of the tall man that lightly bumped into her. He didn't turn around, focused on going to wherever he was going.

Gabby made herself take slow, deep breaths as she walked off to the side and leaned against a building, collecting her thoughts. She looked at the clock on her phone, which read 6:58pm. A little over two hours before that Asian restaurant owner would find himself being beaten to death. Unless…Gabby initially shook her head. No, the idea is fucking crazy! First of all, she didn't even know if what just happened was real, or if it will turn out to be real. Maybe she is hallucinating, starting to get some sort of weird mental illness.

But even if that is what will really happen, the man that just bumped her was fucking enormous. If she really wanted to take someone like him down, she can't just push him into a wall like the others. She needs a plan. Unfortunately, she might have just thought of one.

* * *

"A lot of people have been going with this system for their businesses. If you really want the best that you can get, I would say that this is the best option for you." Joseph was trying to convince this man to buy a certain system. After a short conversation, the man nodded his head and agreed to buy it.

"Thank you so much. Have a great day!" As soon as he left, a girl walked inside the story, checking out an aisle. Joseph thought she looked familiar, but before he had a chance to go and talk to her, he heard a phone ring from the back office. He rushed over to go back and answer it.

The call lasted slightly longer than Joseph really cared for. Just an agent calling local businesses to ask if they require insurance. He was pushy, but Joseph managed to hang up the call. When he walked back out to the lobby, the girl that walked in was gone.

Maybe a little weird, but he pushed it out of his mind. He just went back to the office to do some online work. He didn't check to see if anything was stolen, like the gun he kept hidden under the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie looked at his watch. The time 9:02pm stared back at him. The man next to him, Billy, had an annoyed look on his face as he stood there.

"I'm sorry, are we late? Do you think we can still go inside?" Billy was clear that he didn't want Charlie to come along with him. But he didn't care, he had a job to do and won't let his co-worker's attitude get in the way. Charlie let his arm fall to his and straightened his suit jacket. Billy shook his head and opened the door into the restaurant.

As soon as the door opened, the man going through the register looked up with a prepared smile on his face. But that quickly transitioned into a look of fear as he recognized the shorter of the two men.

"Please, there is no need for this!" He walked away from the register and walked towards the two.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ling, but we have been way too lenient with you. Frankly, we should have done this a while ago." Billy turned his head and surveyed the empty restaurant. "Do you even have employees here? No wonder we got to this point, this might as well be a ghost town."

"You have to understand; I almost have all of it! I just need one more week-"

Before Billy even had the chance to say that was what Mr. Ling said last time, Charlie pushed past him and punched the man in the face, instantly falling to the ground with blood gushing from his face.

"The fuck?! I didn't say you can do that!" While Billy's voice was angry, his physical posture showed he didn't want to get in the way. As in charge as he was, Billy knew that he couldn't really make Charlie do anything and he knew it.

Charlie wasn't particularly angry. He was just bored that he never had any exciting assignments lately. He picked Mr. Ling up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up using only one hand. He dropped him on his back on top of a nearby table. The bleeding man was trying to hold his hands up in an attempt to stop him. Charlie lifted his hand high above his head, making a fist in preparation for the first of what would be many blows.

But what would have happened changed the moment that the bullet struck him in the back.

Billy instantly turned around, bringing his gun out and holding it with one hand as he pointed it towards the source of the enemy bullet. The person that stood there was not what he expected. While the figure was clearly female, it was covered it in as much black as possible. From the jeans and shoes, to the tight sweatshirt, and all the way up to her head that was covered with a hood and a neck scarf that covered the bottom half of her face. Even the gloves holding the gun were black.

"Stay right there, bitch!" While Billy might have been afraid of Charlie, he felt a lot more comfortable dealing with this intruder. "Who the fuck sent you?"

The person had no response, her focus still on where her bullet ended up. Billy smirked.

"What, I'm not important enough for a response? Look, Ms. Vigilante, I think it is best you get out of here before I paint the wall behind you in dark red!"

"No." Billy nearly dropped his gun as he heard that one single word escape the mouth of his co-worker, who he is now realizing wasn't bleeding. As he turned his attention back to his side, he was confused and stunned.

Charlie stood straight up and let his suit jack fall to the floor. As he started to unbutton his shirt, Billy's eyes were drawn to the hold that the bullet made. He couldn't see much of any blood that would normally be rolling down his back. That's not to say there wasn't any. Once the shirt fell to the ground, he saw a single drop of blood was slowly reaching it's way down Charlie's lower back. The bullet was stuck in Charlie's skin, nearly flattened.

One hand reached backward and wiped the drop of blood off with a single finger. He turned around to face his masked attacker, examining the blood on his finger. To confuse everyone even more, a smile formed on his face and he started to chuckle. The reaction was usually saved for when someone heard the punchline of a witty joke, not when they realized that they were shot. Charlie's pale-and evidently very tough skin-was on full display as his hand fell down to his side and he turned his attention to the female shooter.

"I'll tell you what." Billy couldn't remember the last time he heard Charlie speak, but it was deep and rough as one would expect. But the playful tone was still off-setting. "I'll let you move first. No weapons, just try and reach me and land the first blow. You earn it for getting me to bleed."

Billy was about to angrily object, but he held one hand up and that made him fall silent. After a moment of no movement, the attacker slowly put the gun in the back of her pants and seemed to be eyeing Charlie as she tried to figure out where to strike. Charlie just stood there, waiting for what her decision would be.

It began with her grabbing a plate and throwing it at Charlie's neck. As he was taking the time to grab it, she moved with a surprising burst of speed that caused Billy to panic. She reached around Charlie and tried punching him where the bullet was. While his face showed that he felt it, Charlie didn't seem to be experiencing any pain. He threw the plate down on the ground, breaking into pieces as he brought one fist up punched the backside of one of the woman's legs, causing vibrations in her bones as fell on her side. Charlie used the other fist to punch her square in the chest, right under the base of her neck, making her fall onto her back.

Billy moved forward, pointing his gun at her ready to pull the trigger. But Charlie grabbed it and forced it out of his hand. "Now, she didn't do THAT badly. Clearly she's a beginner. She should learn how to adapt when something like this doesn't go her way."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You want her to come back for us!"

"If that's what she wants. Hopefully this should be enough for her to re-examine her life. Now girl, give me your gun. Just so I know you won't be a sore loser and try to kill us on our way out." He held out his hand. She was fighting back the urge to groan out in pain but still squirmed on the floor. But she realized the position she was in and slowly reached to her back and pulled the gun out, pushing it away from her body.

Charlie squatted down and picked up the gun. He turned around to look at Mr. Ling on the table and thought for a moment. "Take the money out of the register. Is it enough?"

Billy went over and counted all the money. "Barely. I don't know why he didn't just give us this…" Billy stuffed the money in his pocket and looked back. "So…since you clearly know what your doing…what's next?"

"It's obvious. We go back and give our boss what he wants."

"And her?" Billy pointed to her on the ground. "May I suggest putting her out of her misery?"

"That's too harsh for a first encounter."

"You seriously want to fight her again?" Billy had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I would prefer her using her brain and get out of town. But that's really up to her. She impressed me tonight. Her prize should be her life." He turned back and looked down on her, giving her a grin and a small nod of acknowledgement before leading Billy out of the door. As Charlie thought about all the different possible futures while the girl in pain struggled to send a text.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gabby was lying on the ground, rolled over onto her side, hugging her leg to her chest. Her mother crouched down and tried to comfort her. She looked up at him, one hand still on the metal bat._

" _What the Hell was that for?!" She practically screeched._

" _I will do a lot worse to you if you don't shut up!" She fell silent, but Gabby imagined that she still had that look of anger on her face._

 _He took a few steps forward and squatted down, making Gabby look up at him in the eye. His face was as stern as it ever was. But unlike most of her memories of him, this was one of the few times she couldn't remember if he had been drinking or not._

" _You're done. Track, running, all of that shit. You come back here after school and stay in this house. You understand me?"_

 _She hated him. Tears running down her face, pain taking control of the leg that he hit. He did this to her. Of all people. He could see it in her eyes. But nevertheless, she nodded._

" _Good. Now get up and go to your room." She got up and limped back to her bedroom, slamming the door and making it to her bed so that she can scream and cry into her pillow._

Gabby managed to find the focus and strength to crawl over to a chair and lift herself on one. She looked over to the table where an unconscious man laid on top of. His face was bloody, but she could see that he was alive. Her focus broken when she heard the door to the restaurant open and saw her friend rush over.

"What happened?" Casey looked down as Gabby pulled her bad leg towards her body.

"Well, the short version is that I tried to take my game to the next level. I guess I succeeded seeing as how that guy is still alive." She tried to laugh but only groaned in pain. The part of her chest that got punched was in constant pain.

"Shit!...Well, luckily I managed to sneak out and took a car from home."

"Great!" Gabby tried putting pressure on her leg, but stumbled. She would have hit the floor if Casey didn't catch her. She brought her up and made Gabby wrap one arm around her.

"Come on, let's get you home. Fuck, what are you going to tell your mom?"

"She's a heavy sleeper, so I should come up with an explanation by morning." With Casey's help, she managed to get inside the car on the passenger side while Casey got into the driver's seat and started the car up.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Gabby was surprised to see that Casey was this upset. "This is on me-I should have never pushed you to do this! I don't know why, maybe I felt guilty for what happened back at the- "

"Shit, stop that, please! I knew what I was getting into."

"You mean you knew you were gonna get your ass kicked tonight?"

"Yes! I mean, I hoped I could have handled it…" Gabby trailed off, causing a calmer and collected Casey to turn her head and give her friend a look of curiosity and confusion.

"It's…ok, so there were these two guys there tonight. Earlier today I must have brushed up against them while walking around because I got this…vision that they were going to be there, going to kill that guy…I don't know how that's possible, but I decided maybe I could do something, so I got there before they did and hid in the bathroom and waited until they came…but I had no idea." Gabby thought about how flat that bullet was.

"One of them was special. Like you."

Gabby nodded, Casey turning her attention back to the road. The two sat there in silence for the rest of the ride back to Gabby's place. Casey pulled up and parked, getting around to Gabby and helping her out of the car and slowly got her inside the house. She was right, Gabby's mom was a heavy sleeper because they didn't hear anything from her room as they slowly made their way into Gabby's room and closed the door.

The young vigilante managed to limp to her bed alone and sat down on the edge of her mattress. "Can you help with…?" Casey nodded and came over to help her pull her sweatshirt off, exposing the large bruise on her chest.

"Jesus…how bad?" Casey gently traced her finger around Gabby's bruise.

"I've been worse. I would laugh at my own stupid joke, but that it would make it hurt."

"Do you have anything in here that could help? Some Tylenol or lotion or something?"

"I don't really think soft skin is going to make it any better." Gabby started unbuttoning her pants. Casey got down on her knees and helped pull them off, trying to get a good look at where she got it.

"Is it bruised down there too?" Gabby asked.

"Yea, but not as bad." Casey turned Gabby's leg around as much as she could to get a good look. "Seriously, you need to take something…anything that could help."

Gabby reluctantly nodded. "Got some pain killers in the top drawer." Casey walked over, shifted some things around, and opened a bottle, getting a couple of pills out and giving them to Gabby, who swallowed both of them.

"I don't think you should be alone. Maybe I should stay." Casey crossed her arms in thought.

"I thought you said you had to sneak out to get to me? Won't your folks get angry?"

"Well, there are so many people in that house, they probably would be glad that I'm old enough to take care of myself. Yea, I'm staying. Can I…?" Casey pointed to herself, asking if she can take some of her stuff off.

Gabby nodded, trying to open the bed covers as Casey stripped down to her under garments. She quietly and slowly got under the covers with Gabby. Before Gabby turned off the lights, she turned to Casey to say one last thing.

"Hey…you convinced me I had something." Casey looked over to Gabby as she spoke. "You pointed out that I should use my…gift or whatever you call it, to help others. But don't think you forced me into it or that your responsible for whatever happens to me. I am the one that decided to do this. But I'm glad that someone cares enough to worry about me."

Casey tried to fight back a tear, only nodding in understanding. Gabby turned off the lights and rolled over to her side, grabbing one of Casey's hands and wrapping it around her body, making Casey hug her tight as they fell asleep.

* * *

Charlie was playing Blackjack with another co-worker as Billy returned from the Boss's office.

"Well, he isn't exactly thrilled about what went down tonight, but lucky for you, he agrees that it's probably for the best that you let those two live instead of having police find two dead bodies. Frankly, he's probably happy we just got what was owed."

"Wait, you two weren't going to hide the bodies? I thought that was standard procedure. Hit." Charlie flipped over the card, showing that he was over.

"We didn't have a car with us. Besides, I don't think anyone would have realized what happened until morning if it wasn't for the gun shot. By the way…you still have that?"

Charlie grinned, digging into his pocket and putting the flattened bullet on the table. The other guy was amazed.

"Shit man…did you know that would happen?" He looked at Charlie, who thought for a moment before answering.

"Short answer…no. I knew I was tough. But this…has me thinking."

"Well, I think we should keep this on the down-low. This is the kind of thing that could attract unwanted attention." Billy started to walk away but stopped when the other guy spoke up.

"Yea, good idea. From what I've heard, there's already someone like for your young attacker." This caused both Billy and Charlie to look up.

"Who?" Billy asked.

"Well, my partner Carl was being questioned down at the station-of course, they didn't have anything on him and they ended up letting him go-but while he was there, he saw some woman asking a couple of guys locked up about someone in black that runs fast. Now that I know that it's a girl, it kind of makes those guys look kind of silly." He grinned as he thought about it.

"How elementary school sexist of you." Billy said.

"Tell me about this woman. Did she have red hair? Was she a cop?" Charlie asked.

"Yes to the hair…I don't remember her saying what her job was, but I think I overheard her saying something about how this girl in black may need psychological help. Sorry guys, I have to go." After checking his watch, he got up and walked past Billy on the way out.

Charlie leaned back in his chair, thinking. Billy wanted to leave, but found himself needing to know what was going through that head of his. He was starting to get a little comfortable around Charlie after seeing him in action.

"What's going on through that bullet-proof head of yours?"

"You remember when the only thing people could talk about was what went down at that mental institute here in town? Wasn't there a female doctor that was involved with that?"

Billy thought for a moment, really hard, before finding the answer. "Yes! I think it was Doctor…Staple."

"Yes…that was her name. I remember her, desperately trying to disprove all of that footage…"

"So…what? You want to pay her a visit?" Billy joked at first, but quickly realized what was going on. "You do. You want to know if you're the next Superman. But like you said, she was saying all of that stuff wasn't real, so I don't think she will tell you."

"I think she knows more than most people realize. But, as you can tell- "Charlie help up the flat bullet "-I'm not most people." He slowly stood up. "But I'll wait until morning. Feel like getting up early tomorrow?"

Billy debated inside of his head for a moment. He wasn't sure what was going on, all of this sounded like they were heading into whack-job territory. But he also can't deny what he saw. He eventually nodded his head.

Before Charlie walked away, he looked at Billy with a smile and said one last thing.

"I'm more of a Bane or a Solomon Grundy." He patted Billy on the shoulder and walked back home, thoughts of the future filling his head.


End file.
